Riverdale High School AU
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: The place? Riverdale High. The year? 2018. If u love high school AUs then this is the story for you, even though riverdale already takes place in a high school so not much is even changed LOOL
1. INTRO

**Riverdale High, 2018.**

Good year to be alive.

Or be murdered if your name is Jason Blossom.

* * *

 **Bios:**

* * *

 **Arc hie Andrews-** Star quarterback AND songwriter AND lead protagonist AND he's hot AND smart AND everybody love him!

but he only like Veronic.

* * *

 **Fred Andrews-** Archies dad… thats it.

* * *

 **Chery l Blossom-** popular girl, her dad is rich and so is she. She is head cheer captain. Snobby and a bit of a mean girl, but deep down she has feelings too. Hopefully.

* * *

 **Jason Blossom-** star quarterback. twin of Cheryl, but wants nothing to do with her bc she's a jerk! In love with Polly, wants to elope! Character development N/A bc he dies LOL.

* * *

 **Mr. Blossom-** rich. a jerk and a murdererer!

* * *

 **Mrs. Blo ssom-** a jerk and she married a rich murdererer!

* * *

 **A lice Cooper-** she's smart and resoureful and sometimes sort of evil and also she's mean, because she'll never approve of Polly's babys HOW UNFAIR/

* * *

 **Mr. Coop er (ithink hes name is Bradley?!)-** he's ther dad.

* * *

 **Betty Cooper-** Smart and beautiful!1!1! She is nice and everyone loves her and shes pretty but not full of herself and she has a crush on archie but hell never love her back! And same with kevn ughh why will noone love her!

but thats ok because then it turns out she never really loved archie or kevin and shes sooo in love with jughead!

* * *

 **Polly Cooper-** older sister of Bety, protective and in love with JAson! She is pregnant but is too afraid to tell anyone because NOBODY UNDERSTANDS HER. She's smart but skips classes a lot because her babys are more importan.

* * *

 **Miss Grundy-** shes disgusting and she plays the cello. She teaches music at the high school and she loves Archie and Archie loves her but it doesnt work out bc its illegal. shes evill!

* * *

 **FP Jones-** Dad of Jughead. Hes homeless and part of a gang and everyone hates him and he is almost alwys drunk and probably deals drugs on the side but thats okay because he's nice later and he ISNT GUILTY OF MURDER.

(not in this show at least, but he killed people when that actor was in that hororr movie with the phone but THAT"S NOT THE POINT.)

* * *

 **Jughead Jones-** outcast, editor of the school paper because he loves to write! he is weird and everyone thinks hes a nerd but he's also bffs with archie and in love with betty so soon people start tolerating him more kinda. He likes food.

* * *

 **Kevin K eller-** he is nice and Betty's bff. he isn't rly into girls; he has a secret. BUT NOBODY UNDERSTANDS HIM! Also no one love-loves him because everyne else is straight. excep betty has a huge crush on him but she doesn't know his secret yet!!

* * *

 **Sheriff Keller-** Kevin's dad. He's a police. He's strict, he'd never approve of KEvin's 'secret'!1

* * *

 **Hermione Lodge-** Veronica's mom. She is rich.

* * *

 **Mr. Lodge-** her dad hes rich too but it doesn't matter he isnt in this story, he only gets mentioned

* * *

 **Veronica Lodge-** has a rep as a bad girl but really wants to change that. In love with Archie but will sleep with anyone probably. Idk I'd have to ask her.

* * *

 **Moose-** hes kinda moose, but not as moose as jared padaleck if you get my gist.

* * *

 **Reggie-** he does somehting idk


	2. KVEIN'S SECRET

_"Psst hey betty".. Kevin tapped his bff on the shoulder._

" _what_ kev?" she asked.

"I have a secre"

"ok cool"

"...You wanna hear it?"

"Sure"

 **"BETTY OMG I CAN'T JUST TELL YOU! IT's a _SERCET._ "**

"Oh sorry"

"ugh i guess i can forgive you."

* * *

 **Later that nght in kevins room:**

 _Dear diary:_

 _I have a secret_

 _I cant tell anybody, ever ever ever_

 _I…._

 _am…._

 _ga-_

 **NO WAIT I CAN'T WRITE IT DOWN WHAT AM I THINKING. *erase* IF DAD READ MY DIARY HED FIND OUT AND BE SO MAD AT ME UGH**

"hey kevin writing in you diary again?" sherif keller came.

"yas dad. You cant just barge in omg I'm writing about something secret, its none of your bsuiness."

"Son when are you just gonna admit to me that you're gay"

 **"WHAT?! OMG DAD HOW DID YOU KNOW"**

"First of all, what other male would say 'OMG' and keep a diary? Second, you literally have a poster of Ryan Reynolds on your ceiling."

"Shut ut dad Deadpool is cool. Anyway lemme guess you're mad?"

"That you forgot to take out the trash? Yes, now please go do it. Dinner is almost ready and I want to make sure you have a nice healthy and nutritious meal before bed."

"Ugh omg dad you're soooo strict."


	3. BEETY'S TRUE FEELINGS,

so betty I heard you got a crush on Kevin

omg dont say that right in front of him

sorry Betty.

ugh archie you ar the wors

you know keniv will never love you rgiht?

"yea I know. good thing i have a crush on you too"

"lol betty thats cute but i dont love you.

"OMG ARCHY WHY NOT"

"bc I love Cheryl."

"Ye, #RedheadsInLOve" Cherly giggled, eavesdropping.

"sigh nobod lov me. :(" sobbed Betty.

* * *

 **Betty ran all the way to pop's diner, sobbing**

betty what are you doing here"

i got rejected by archie, AND he exposed my feeling for Kevin RIGHT In FRONT OF HIM. I need a milkshake

but Beety it is the middle of 4th period

WHO CARES ABOUT SCHOOL?! omg pop tate you're soooo insensitive, this is my HEART we're talking about.

"yeah well milkshakes are bad for your heart." he gave her a salad instead.

"ew get your filthy salad out of here, herbs are for hippies." Betty threw the salad at his face.

"betty you better go back to school, I'd hate for you to get detention. Come back for a milkshake later."

"omg Pop Tate you gosh darned moron, I'm nothing but kind to you, yet you still just treat me with disrespect and overlook me. and you always kick me out of your filthy gosh darned diner UGH."


End file.
